


Out of Sight Date Night

by NeoSartor_Resartus



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Smut, magic dick growth, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoSartor_Resartus/pseuds/NeoSartor_Resartus
Summary: Finn and Huntress Wizard have started dating one another in earnest. Tonight, in fact, marks their first official “date night” together. HW, however, seems to have some pretty unconventional ideas on how they should spend their time together. Finn better get ready, because it’s going to be a long night before he can determine whether that’s an extremely good or bad thing.
Relationships: Finn the Human/Huntress Wizard, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here's a new short for you all. It's pretty much an extremely self-indulgent piece of smut, so be warned (involves exhibitionism and magic dick growth). This can be read as either a continuation of my previous story "In Extremis" or a straight stand-alone. Either way, you don't have to read my story to understand what's going on. Bottom line: it's set about 6 months after the Adventure Time finale and Huntress Wizard and Finn are dating. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: All Adventure Time characters and settings portrayed in this story do not belong to me. All characters are over 18 years of age.

“This is stupid. This is hotdog knight kinds of stupid.”

“Whaaat? You don’t think it’ll be fun, Finny?”

“If all you wanted was ‘fun’, Huntress, we could just go fight a mountain troll or visit Amusement Park Kingdom. This?” He motions ahead of him. “This is straight-up insane.”

The young couple huddle together underneath the stark outer walls of the Candy Kingdom, with only the thick shadows of a moonless night to cloak them. For, indeed, Huntress Wizard is wearing nothing at all save her boots and mask. Finn, likewise, only has his shoes on.

“Well, I _am_ pretty crazy; you should know that by now. Plus, your partner doesn’t seem to have any objections.” The nymph runs the tip of her finger up along the side of Finn’s fully erect shaft. “Do you, little guy?”

Finn flinches and bats his girlfriend’s eager hand away in mild annoyance. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“C’mon, think about it for a sec: it’s difficult, low risk, and it’ll plus-up our stealth and discipline – it’s the perfect training exercise.”

“Think about it? Okay, here’s what I think: you just have a fetish for slamming hams where people might see us.” 

Huntress sucks her teeth. “…Maybe so, but that doesn’t refute my point. At any rate, we’re already here; if you really want to bail, now’s the time.”

Finn lets out a long sigh. “No. No, we came all the way out here in the middle of the night. We’re doing this.”

“Rad. Hop on my back.”

Finn grabs his girlfriend’s shoulders and wraps his legs around her naked hips. “I still don’t see why we couldn’t just wear our clothes over and then take them off after we got inside.”

“So we’d already be good to go after staring at each other’s butts from the hike over. Geez, Finn, I thought that much was obvious.”

She summons a vine arrow to her hands and magically casts it up to the top of the wall. It lodges against the brickwork and the cord pulls taught from its tether point against the ground. Then, with an acrobat’s grace (and a bit of levitation magic), HW easily sprints up along its length and dismounts atop the narrow walkway. The vine disappears behind them, leaving no trace of the pair’s entrance.

“Easy.” Huntress Wizard declares, putting a hand on her hip as she cocks it out.

“IS THERE AN INTRUDER ON THE WALL?”

The blaring, robotic voice of a gumball guardian pierces the air as its giant candy-polymer head swivels around from its dormant position. Its eyes flash on, cutting through the darkness in an instant with two high-intensity spotlights. The harsh beams zero in on the exact spot Finn and Huntress Wizard had been standing seconds prior, only to find it completely empty.

“HMM. SEARCHING.”

Its eyes narrow as it takes a quick scan further up and down the walkway. But, finding nothing else out of the ordinary, the great machine switches its lights off and returns to stand-by mode. Just a few inches down on the other side of the wall, however, hangs Huntress Wizard and Finn. The pair dangle from the shaft of a magic arrow hastily constructed and plunged into the candy masonry mid-fall. Their eyes are wide open in panic, hearts hammering against their chests. 

“ _W-What did I tell you?”_ Huntress whispers as she tries to steady her breathing. _“Only other way to_ *hff* _to get this kind of adrenaline rush is_ *huff* _is to put your life on the line._ ”

 _“If heart attacks_ *pff* _count, then I’m_ *hhf* _I’m already putting mine on the line right now.”_

_“Judging by how hard you’re pressing up against my back, I’d say it was just as much a thrill for you as it was for me, Finn.”_

Receiving only silence in return, HW chuckles softly as she makes a few gestures with her free hand. The arrow transmutes into a vine and starts to grow. It lowers the two lovers the rest of the way down, depositing them into one of the dark alleyways on the outskirts of the city before disintegrating.

“Okay. So, what’s this ‘training exercise’ you have in mind, Hun?”

“To put it simply: stealth sex. We have to get each other off three times, but every subsequent place we do it needs to be riskier than the one preceding it. If you chicken out, you’re an instant dweeb and will owe the other an unconditional favor.”

Finn groans and passes a hand over his eyes. “Glob. What happens if we get caught?”

“We might be in hot water with PB, for starters. But whoever gives us away shall be labeled a turbo-nerd and will owe the other no less than three unconditional favors.”

“And if we somehow pull this off?”

“Then we’ll have proven, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that we are masters at boning and sneaking. Not to mention all the fun we’ll have. Sound good?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Great! Let’s start off with something relatively easy, then…”

Huntress sidles up to the edge of the building they had dropped in behind and peeks out into the adjoining street. Residential apartments for pretty much the entire block, it looks like – most of them unlit. Over on the next street corner, however, there sits a small park with some benches all facing a large fountain. Only a single streetlight on the opposite side of the road serves to illuminate the entire area. The forest nymph grins as the idea takes hold in her mind. 

“Okay.” She says, turning back to Finn. “For our first challenge, we’re eating each other out in that park over there.”

“You want to go out in the open, already?! Why can’t we just start off easy and do it back here first?”

“Well then, if you’re just so, so scared, then I guess you can wuss out now and owe me that favor.” She touches her hand to her chin in mock contemplation. “By the way, how good are you at slicing your way out of the digestive systems of giant whip scorpions?”

“I, uh…giant whip scorpions?”

“Oh, it’s just this hunting assignment I’ve got coming up and I think a human lure would really work wonders flushing my prey out of their horrifying underground burrows. Good thing you’re just _handing_ me this favor, though, or else you could refuse.”

“Alright, alright, I get it. I’ll do your big donking fetish already.”

“Aw, relax, Finn. You might have a good time once you get into it.”

Crossing the dark and silent street, the adventurers steal into the little square together. Huntress ushers her boyfriend around the gurgling fountain and onto the bench furthest from the corner. Finn winces as his bare cheeks press flush against the chilly metal seat. Huntress doesn’t seem to mind the sensation at all as she sits down next to him. In fact, she looks like she rather enjoys the chilly nip against her skin, smiling as she leans up against him.

“Look at us. If anyone looked down from their bedroom window right now, they’d only see our silhouettes. They’d just assume we were two innocent lovers, out for a little midnight stroll.”

“Yeah, well, plapping laps isn’t usually what springs to mind when I see people hanging out in public, either.”

“And that, my good Finn, is why you tend to lack imagination in the _boudoir_. Don’t worry, though; I have more than enough for the both of us.” 

“Cuz I’m not a huge perv.”

“Hush.”

She pushes gently against his chest, prompting him down onto his back. The contrast of cold candy steel against his girlfriend’s affectionate touch elicits another shiver from Finn.

“Aww. Cold? Let me warm you up.”

Inserting herself into the space between his legs, Huntress Wizard snakes her arms underneath the curves of Finn’s thighs and grips him firmly around his hip. She kneels down and brings her face a few inches shy of her boyfriend’s erection. It juts out with a beautiful oval curvature that bends up directly toward his belly button. She finds it resembles the arc of a tightly drawn bow – bursting with the same pent-up tension that precedes release. The shaft, itself, is nice and thick, too, with a delightfully pronounced ridge along the upper rim of the head.

She gives the underside a quick smooch.

Finn quickly sucks in a breath as his hips make a small, reflexive jerk.

Huntress giggles, slides her tongue up along his length, and then snags the tip between her lips. She cradles the sensitive end against the hot cup of her tongue, suckling on it for a few moments before pressing herself down further. His cocktip sinks deeper inside, inching along until it rests at the edge of her throat. Above her, the hero of Ooo does his best to bite back a loud groan that he feels rising from the bottom of his chest. In his effort to stifle it, however, an effeminate squeak manages to slip out instead. He immediately claps both hands over his mouth.

Finn’s blush, already red hot, flares to a searing pink as HW fixes him with her gaze. She promptly pops his dick out of her mouth and grins toothily.

“Cutie.”

Mortified, Finn buries his face into his hands. “S-Shut up.”

“You know that I just _gotta_ see how many of those I can wring out of you before the night is over.”

“Huntress, please just try not to-AH.”

In complete disregard to whatever he was about to say, the wood nymph plunges back down and, with practiced ease, swallows up more than half of Finn’s shaft in an instant. Then, without sparing him even a moment to adjust, she wraps her forearms around the small of his back and pulls, ramming her lips all the way down to the base of his cock. Finn throws his hands over the back of his girlfriend’s head. And despite himself, he lets another squeak of pleasure leak up from his throat. While embarrassing, Finn remains hyper aware of the fact that he would much rather endure a bit of teasing than alert the entire Candy Kingdom with his more vocal moans. So, for now, he’d have to deal. 

HW, meanwhile, remains firmly planted against her boyfriend’s crotch. She hums, enjoying her full neck alongside the musky scent of Finn’s happy trail pressing into her face. Then, eventually, she starts to bob her head. She starts off slowly, a few inches up and down above his balls at first. With every pass, however, she gradually increases the length and speed of her strokes until she’s slipping up and down his cock in full.

Finn bares his teeth and tightens his grip against the back of Huntress’ head, letting out a restrained mix of grunts and mewls as she goes to town on him.

_“Hun! Slow the honk down! Glob!”_

Huntress lifts her head up and slips his length out of her mouth. A thin strand of saliva still connects her lips to it. 

“Really now?” She gives his shaft a few firm pumps with her hand and gives the head a light kiss. “You seemed so eager to get it over with before.”

Finn gasps in lieu of a response, feeling a trickle of precum seep from his tip while the nymph toys with him. It runs out onto her lower lip and then drips down her chin. Without breaking eye-contact, Huntress sweeps her tongue sumptuously across her lip, lightly flicking the end of his penis in the process.

“Mm. Not bad…but I think I’d like something a little more potent.”

Reaching down, HW cups her boyfriend’s balls in her hand, encapsulating them in a delicate, rolling pressure as she fondles them. At the same time, she cranks his saliva-slickened shaft while sliding her tongue in steady circles underneath the ridge of his crown. Finn’s hands leap up to the top of his head, seizing two handfuls of hair as a new wave of pleasure crashes over him.

“ _HUNTRESSSS.”_ He hisses again, quickly losing out in the fight to remain quiet.

“Go ahead, Finn. Right here.” She opens her mouth wide and sticks out her tongue. 

Finn can’t endure any more. With another high-pitched squeak, his cock twitches and jumps as it launches a hot, dense load of cum directly across the bed of his girlfriend’s outstretched tongue. Another pulse sends the second volley higher than the first and paints a fat, white streak over Huntress’ black mask, forcing her to wink one eye closed. The third shot arcs lower than the others and strikes the base of her neck before rolling down the slope of her breast and into the valley of her cleavage. Finally, the salvo finishes with a few additional pulses of seed that simply slide down the underside of Finn’s cock to accumulate against the nymph’s fingers still wrapped tightly around its base.

With heavy breaths, Finn watches as Huntress Wizard releases her grip on his shaft and slowly brings her cum-laden hand up to her face. With slow, deliberate movements, she carefully draws her fingers across the edge of her tongue, adding their sticky contents to the rich white pool below. Once she collects every last drop, the nymph allows the heavy load to sit there for a moment longer as she revels in the full, masculine tang flooding her taste buds. Then, she pulls her tongue back in, tilts her head back, and swallows with an exaggerated *gulp*.

“Ahh!” She exhales happily. “Nothing better than a fresh drink under the stars.”

“Uhf. Hun, I gotta admit, that…that was pretty wild.”

“See?” HW proclaims as she swipes away the strand of cum draped over her eye with a finger and pops it into her mouth. “And no one’s the wiser.”

As though by some cruel joke, a light suddenly switches on in the window of the apartment building closest to the pair. Their eyes go wide as the door latch rattles.

 _“Hide!”_ Huntress hisses.

Finn quickly grabs Huntress Wizard by the hand and pulls her up close to the fountain. The burgundy sheet of candy-water spilling down from the wide basin above offers them a convenient bit of cover at their current position. They edge around the perimeter of the stone base and peak out over the rim just in time to see the door creak open. A candy person emerges, taking up a wary stance out upon his welcome mat.

“I’m telling you, dear, I heard something out here.”

Another figure appears by the door frame and lets out a yawn. “Candy Apple Guy, it’s just going to be another truffle cat prowling about. It always is.”

“Not this time, Candy Apple Girl. There was talking; I’m sure of it.” 

“Then maybe some late-night joggers passed by or something. Who cares? Just come back inside.”

“I swear it’s those Globdang ne’er-do-well kids again. They’re always meeting over at that corner, up to Grod-knows-what. You hear me, kids?!”

“ _Dear! You’re going to wake half the neighborhood up!_ ” 

“If you don’t want me yelling, then just hand me my flashlight like I asked you to and I’ll go flush ‘em out.”

“Ugh. Fine. Here you are, Mister Captain-of-the-night-guard. I’m going to bed.”

“I could do without the sass, too.”

The door closes shut in his face. Inside, the light clicks off.

He scoffs and makes toward the park area, mumbling indignantly to himself as he fiddles with his flashlight. “Thinks I don’t know what I’m talking about. I’m not deaf, yet; I know voices when I hear ‘em.”

The flashlight switches on.

“Aha! Alright, I know you’re over there. Might as well show yourselves, ya dang kids.”

“ _Shoot, he’s heading right this way._ ” Huntress grimaces. _“Maybe we could just circle around him? Hey, what are you-?”_

Acting on pure impulse, Finn wraps his arms around Huntress and pulls her straight through the sheet of water with him. The nymph has to stifle a small cry at the impromptu cold shower. And, before she knows it, she finds herself pinned to her back, right up against the fountain’s main column. Finn stands facing her; they’re pressed chest to chest.

From behind, the approaching glow of the candy person’s flashlight casts their cramped surroundings in a translucent, ruddy purple.

Finn is stock still, trying to pick out the footfalls from beneath the sound of rushing water. His girlfriend, however, has no trouble at all with her heightened senses. Their gatecrasher’s unfocused gait tells her straight-off that he was still searching the area for some clue of their presence. She smirks at the newfound opportunity presenting itself to her.

 _“You know, Finn,”_ she murmurs breathily into his ear. _“You never got me off. Shouldn’t you return the favor?”_

Blinking, Ooo’s champion looks up at her in utter disbelief. “ _Now?”_ He hisses. _“Are you actually, for-real nuts, Hun?”_

_“Of course, now. This is exactly the type of thing we came out here to do. That is, unless you want to lose our little bet?”_

_“He’ll. Hear. Us.”_

_“The water will cover any noise we make so long as we keep it on the quiet side.”_ She humps forward, rubbing the sopping edge of her mound up against his thigh. _“C’mon. You know you wanna taste.”_

Finn lets out a long breath through his nose and then gets down on his knees. “ _Dang it._ _Yeah…I do_.”

“ _And skip the foreplay_. _”_ Huntress Wizard adds, widening her stance to oblige him. _“I’m wet enough in both senses of the word.”_

Finn follows her command. He grabs her buns, presses his lips flat up against her labia, and digs his tongue straight inside. 

This time, it’s Huntress’ turn to stifle a moan. Outside, the candy apple man is still nearby, taking his sweet time to check behind each bench and bush decorating the place. If she let out a single cry, it’d be over for the both of them. Shame, humiliation, embarrassment – all the trappings of civilized society – so perilously close, yet momentarily thrown aside by the raw, animal force of their lust. The nymph honestly couldn’t have asked for a bigger turn-on. 

And speaking of turn-ons, Finn’s tongue-play had come a decidedly long way since their first bout of oral. Stroke after silky stroke, her love utterly commits himself to lavishing the sweet spots of her pussy with affection. It’s certainly not doing the nymph any favors with regard to keeping quiet. But, as the tip of his talented tongue takes a few deep swirls over her clenching insides, Huntress Wizard can’t really bring herself to care.

Directly below, Finn is having an absolute blast despite his earlier reservations. Huntress was typically the more aggressive lover between the two of them, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t play her like a flute whenever she called for it. And, boy, was she ever calling for it right now. Every shiver, each little sigh or hum that his girlfriend offers in response hits Finn like a powerful invocation, impelling him ever onward. He traces along her delicate pink flesh in worshipful, curling patterns – over and over – all the while gathering every splash of nectar in reach. He drinks it down eagerly, allowing the familiar bouquet of honeysuckle to flood his senses. 

It’s here that Finn withdraws, and shifts focus to the nymph’s outer folds, affording him a brief moment’s pause to savor his love’s flavor (and take a much-needed breath of fresh air). As he starts to lean back in, he hears a low whimper and flicks a glance upward at Huntress Wizard. The wood nymph is in quite a state. Ragged breaths heave in and out of her chest as she stares down at him through vacant, lust-addled eyes. Almost unconsciously, her hands clench and unclench against her breasts, nails sinking harshly into the supple flesh as she fondles them. Her fingers clamp down hard on her peaking nipples.

 _“Fiiiin…”_ She pleads.

Her boyfriend merely grins up at her in reply. He then slips the tip of his tongue out and swirls it directly on her clit. Huntress Wizard practically doubles over Finn’s head, clutching two big handfuls of his hair and rocking her hips frantically as she spirals over the edge into orgasm. Finn doesn’t let up from his oral assault, though; he squeezes down on her butt, pinning her in place as he starts to twirl his tongue even faster.

Huntress can’t hold out any longer. She shudders and lets out a strangled cry. 

Outside, Candy Apple Guy is just about to throw in the towel on his search when he picks up on her garbled cry. He swings the flashlight toward the fountain again. Squinting, he thinks that he sees…something just beyond the curtain of water. The candy man can’t quite tell whether it’s simply the interplay of water and shadow, but it looks as though there’s a person hunching down on the other side. He approaches the water surface carefully.

“Alright,” He declares. “Nice hiding spot, but you kids are busted. Get out here before I have to come in and get you myself.”

There’s no reply.

“Okay then, here I come!”

Candy Apple Guy presses his face straight through the curtain, bringing his flashlight to bear with him. As the water clears from his eyes, he looks about and finds nothing but a stone column and an empty pool of water. Unbeknownst to Candy Apple Guy, Finn and Huntress Wizard had already slipped out the opposite side moments ago and were now running down the street with candy water rolling off their bare bodies. The nymph grabs her boyfriend by the waist mid-run and then launches a vine arrow up into the ledge of a nearby apartment complex. The vine contracts quickly and yanks the pair onto the rooftop before disappearing.

Panting, HW and Finn take a seat along the roof’s edge to watch the bewildered busybody as he pulls his head back out. In frustration, the candy person dashes his hand across the stream before turning and sulking off toward his apartment door. They giggle as it slams shut behind him.

“Mn. Grod, that was good, Finn.” She sighs in satisfaction and spreads her soaking thighs out wide against the night air. “For all of your complaining, you sure know how to dine and dash.”

Finn rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I admit it. It was fun.”

“Just ‘fun’?”

“Really fun. Super-crazy fun. But you almost got us caught.”

“Please. As if that dude could have caught a master of stealth like me.” She puffs out her chest, purposefully adding a bit of jiggle to her boobs in the process (well, about as much as her modest cup size allowed, at any rate). “I wanted him to hear me, just for the extra thrill of it.”

Finn gives her a sideways look.

“Okay, that was a lie. You’re just really, really good at eating me out. Still, I can avoid detection from any old chump like that in my sleep. We were never in any real danger of being seen.” 

“Oh? If that’s true, then how are we going to up the stakes for the next one?”

Huntress Wizard looks out over the candy streets that stretch back up the way toward the castle and spies a lone Banana Guard patrolling just a few blocks over from them. She chuckles and swings her feet excitedly over the edge of the roof. “Oh…I think I have an idea or two.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*: This chapter contains some magic dick growth. If you don't like it, don't read.

Finn had known Huntress Wizard long enough, now, that he was certain her next suggestion would be a considerable step up from their first foray. And yet, he had no way of anticipating the actual _audacity_ of his girlfriend once he realized where she was leading him.

“No. Nuh-uh. Absolutely not happening.” 

“Cold feet again, hm?”

“But the Banana Guards’ barracks? They’re not super competent, sure, but they still have cameras and patrols everywhere.”

“You mean to tell me that security around Bubblegum’s main military force is tight? Geez, I never would have guessed.” Huntress’ voice brims with sarcasm as she totes Finn along on her back, balancing atop a vine. “How about we go home, get some sleep, and start out early on those whip scorpions instead? I’ll have to teach you what to do in case they try to lay their eggs in your face.”

“…”

“Then it’s agreed; we do this instead.”

Finn hangs his head over her shoulder and groans quietly in defeat.

She chuckles as the vine terminates below a ventilation grate embedded in the side of the barracks. The nymph lets her boyfriend down from her back, lending him a hand for support as he tries to keep upright out upon the thin cord.

“Just try to relax, Finn. You’re in good hands.”

Huntress makes a few fluttery gestures and a small glow of magic unscrews the bolts holding the grate in place. She pulls the cover off and leans it off to the side before slipping into the shaft as smoothly as moonlight. His hand still clasped around hers, Finn has no choice but to clamber in after his love. It’s pitch black inside, but he can still make out the faint green glow of Huntress’ eyes looking back at him. A small light winks on in front of Finn. Another one appears soon after…and another, and another, and then several bunches at once – all set directly above HW’s head. It’s a collection of tiny bioluminescent mushrooms. They sprout swiftly along Huntress’ antlers, bathing the walls of the shaft in a muted silvery-blue light. 

“ _Make sure to keep close.”_ She motions for him to follow as she twists back around onto her belly. _“I don’t want you heading down a wrong turn somewhere._ ”

_“This, uh, this is a lot of work just to have sex.”_

_“All the best thing in life are hard work, Finn. And, by that token, this isn’t just ‘sex’; this is going to be the best sex we’ve ever had to date.”_

Finn suppresses the urge to roll his eyes and merely nods instead. “ _Okay. I trust you, Hun.”_

She beams back at him. _“Thank you. I won’t let you down.”_

There isn’t enough room to crawl, so instead they have to slide themselves along. Lucky for them, the smooth, candy-steel interior of the ventilation system is thinly coated in a slick substance that allows them to glide along on their stomachs with ease. Finn figures PB must have treated the whole thing with some type of self-lubricating science biz to keep maintenance to a minimum. Or maybe the metal, itself, secreted it? In either case, it was serving their purposes beautifully.

However, Finn’s thoughts did not remain on the ventilation’s design quirks for too long. He soon found himself distracted by another facet of his surroundings: namely, Huntress Wizard’s booty right in front of him. The nymph’s long leather boots are spread out against the sides of the shaft as she works her way through the dark confines ahead of them. They act as an unavoidable avenue for Finn’s eyes, funneling his gaze straight up to her backside. Her firm cheeks are doused in vent oil which provides them a glossy, shimmery look in the low light. Further below, the rosy slit of her vulva glistens with a slick sheen of its own. The alluring display is mesmerizing.

It suddenly becomes slightly more difficult for him to slide around flat on his belly.

Despite holding his undivided attention through a number of twists and turns, Finn nevertheless fails to notice as Huntress’ ass comes to an abrupt stop ahead of him. Finn, unfortunately, is already mid-slide by the time he realizes it. Before he can whisper out a warning, the hormonal teenager glides right up the space between her legs and bumps face-first into her muff.

HW lets out a small yelp at the unexpected push, but it quickly gives way to a gentle moan as she feels Finn grab a handful of her buns to push himself backward.

 _“Ooh.”_ She shimmies her hips a little in response and looks over her shoulder at him. _“Getting a bit ambitious, aren’t we?_ ”

 _“Th-That was an accident!”_ Finn hisses back, wiping the oil (and, no doubt, some of Huntress’ juices) from his face.

_“Sure, it was. But as much as I’d enjoy taking a tumble up here, we’re still missing the key ingredient for our next challenge:”_

She makes a few signs with her hand. Ahead of them, a yellow glow loosens the screws securing a large grate to the bottom of the shaft. It falls away and hits the floor below.

*KR-RANG!*

The sound echoes throughout the halls of the barracks.

 _“Danger.”_ She finishes with an impish grin as she slides over to the edge of the hole and drops down.

Finn, still trying to process his girlfriend’s action, scrambles out of the shaft in a panic right behind her.

The grate deposits them in the middle of an office room full of desks, chairs, and filing cabinets. Thankfully, it’s empty of any guards. It wouldn’t stay that way for long, though, judging from the distant voices coming from the other side of the doorway.

“What was that?”

“I unno. Go check it out, 35.”

“No way! I pulled a double shift to cover for you, like, yesterday.”

“Uff, fine. Give me the radio. 97 and I will go check it out.” 

_“We better hide.”_ Huntress remarks with no small amount of excitement creeping into her voice. Above her, the mushrooms wink off and retreat back into her antlers.

Finn looks around and spots two desks abutting back-to-back near a far corner of the room. He grabs his girlfriend’s hand and, together, they dart underneath them. The kneeholes are continuous between the two, affording the couple enough room to lie down flat underneath. Still, it’s a narrow fit; Finn has to position himself directly on top of Huntress’ back so they can both see into the room. It’s only as he eases down against her, however, that he instantly realizes the magnitude of his mistake. Still rock-hard from a face full of nymph pussy, he feels a tingle run up his length as it slots itself perfectly between Huntress’ slick ass cheeks. 

He has to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep a moan from slipping out as the door swings open to reveal two Banana Guards. Instead of entering right away, they pause at the doorframe and survey the dark room cautiously.

“Oh!” One of them exclaims and points to the grate lying in the middle of the floor. “That’s what made the noise. Mystery solved.”

“Yeah…but what did it? Those vent thingies don’t just fall on their own.” 

The two investigators enter the office. One looks up to examine the opening in the shaft above while the other one takes a closer look at the covering at their feet. Below him, Finn can feel Huntress slowly grinding her butt up and down against the underside of his dick. He winces at the pang of pleasure.

_“Quit it.”_

_“You quit digging your hog against my buns, dude.”_

Finn grits his teeth, raises his hips up, and mashes them down in an attempt to pin his girlfriend’s teasing rump against the ground. All it really serves to do, however, is allow his cock to spring out at an angle and hook itself in the space right between her thighs. The thrill of dipping across the rim of her hot honeypot wrests a few instinctive humps from the young adventurer. Huntress gasps gently in response but makes no attempt to impede him. The nymph even encourages him by stirring her hips in time with each of his thrusts.

“You find anything?”

“Nothing. You?”

“Just the screws to the grate. Something unscrewed them; they don’t look rusted or stripped.”

“One of the maintenance bananas could’ve left it loose. Think we should call it in?” 

“I guess.”

The Banana Guard nods and speaks into his radio. “BG 21, here. We’ve got a possible intruder in sector 5 of the barracks. No confirmed sighting, yet, but do a sweep of the halls just to make sure. Over.”

A crackle of static rises from the speaker as several other Banana Guards respond:

“Roger. Over and out.”

“Got it. Over and out.”

“If we’re sweeping, does that mean we’re on janitor duty tonight? Over.”

Banana Guard 21 sighs. “No, we’ve talked about this in our meetings, 236. ‘Sweeping’ just means searching the area extra carefully. Over.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll do that. Over and out.”

“Over and out.” He motions to 97. “Let’s get 35 and take a look around. If there’s someone here, they couldn’t have gotten far.”

Finn lets out a loud, needy gasp as soon as the two soldiers leave the office. Throughout their discussion, his girlfriend hadn’t stopped tormenting him in the slightest. He extracts himself from her cushy thighs and crawls out from under the desk. Once free, he turns to face the nymph as she emerges. His legs are spread wide as though in offering.

“A-Alright, we’re in danger now. Let’s just do it and get out of here already.”

“Mm, nah.” Huntress Wizard replies. She reaches out and swirls the tip of her finger around Finn’s leaky cock slit. Finn hisses and lightly humps into her touch. “Still too easy. I say we move this party out into the hallways for a little extra exposure.” 

“But-” Finn begins to protest once more before cutting himself off. The young hero knows all the good it will do to try and dissuade her at this point. Moreover, he can’t deny the fresh tingle of excitement that the idea rouses within him. He shakes his head. “Fine. Let’s just hurry. We could have the entire troop on top of us at any minute.”

“Ooh, sounds kinky, Finn. I’m pretty sure they don’t have much going on downstairs, but maybe Bubblegum could help us out with that if we asked nicely.”

“Not like that!”

Huntress giggles. “I know, I know. C’mon, let’s get going.”

The lovers get to their feet and move out into the hallway together. They hear their previous guests conversing with one another around a bend to their immediate left. For a second, HW is tempted to approach them, but she discards the idea just as quickly. They still need time to savor all the sensations before diving straight in. So, they pad down the opposite direction, sticking close to the sides of walls as they move through the administrative area. It isn’t until they reach a sharp horseshoe bend in the hallway that Huntress brings them to a stop and peaks around the curved edge. It leads into another straightaway that intersects with another hallway. A second patrol is coming down from further up. There are five of them this time: three are methodically working their way from room to room while the remaining two keep watch outside. Finn takes a glimpse and grimaces.

_“How’re we going to get by?”_

_“The old-fashioned way.”_

Huntress reaches into a nearby garbage bin and picks out a bottlecap. She encases the piece of litter in a magic aura, then flicks her wrist. The cap sails down the hall over the guards’ heads, before landing with a metallic *plink* near the next corner.

The guards in the hallway snap their heads in its direction.

“Hey, guys, there’s something over this way!”

The other three exit the room they’d been checking and all five charge down the hallway and round the right corner.

_“That won’t keep them occupied for long. Let’s go.”_

Finn nods and follows Huntress in a jog straight through the four-way intersection. As he falls in behind her, he can’t help but admire the nymph’s body in motion. Every subtle flex of her well-developed back and shoulder muscles, the sinuous roll of her ass and thighs, and the tantalizing flash of her slit in between each stride – it’s all insanely hot in Finn’s eyes. It also does nothing to relieve the distractingly hard erection slapping against his belly as he runs. Unfortunately, a momentary lapse in focus is all it takes. Rounding a sharp curve without looking, Finn accidentally hits his knee against the metal casing of a drinking fountain along the wall.

“GAH!”

The shout of pain is out past his lips before he can even register it. Ahead, Huntress whips around with an incredulous look on her face. Voices of Banana Guards are already rising in alarm from down the hallways behind them. The heavy clamor of wooden popsicle-stick feet against the tiled floors follows close behind.

“Wee Ooo Wee Ooo Wee Ooo!”

“ _Cram. Run!_ ”

Finn doesn’t need to be told twice. Ignoring the pain in his knee, the young hero rushes after his girlfriend as they sprint headlong down the corridor. There’s enough of a bend to the main hall that it momentarily shields them from the guards’ line of sight. It won’t keep their prying eyes away from them for long, though.

The long passage ends abruptly for the couple, delivering them before a single doorway. With no other connecting hallways and the growing din of imitation siren noises at their backs, Finn and Huntress Wizard throw open the door and head through. It leads them right back outside, into the training courtyard. Finn spies the door leading into the next section of the barracks all the way on the other side. They couldn’t possibly make it that far before the Banana Guards arrive. 

“Grodd. We’re donked, aren’t we, Hun?”

“Oh, doubt me not, _mon amour_.” Huntress Wizard declares as she conjures another vine arrow into her hand.

She casts the bolt far up along the wall directly above the doorway. As the shaft pierces the sugar-masonry, the trailing vine begins to grow and knot itself rapidly around the both of them until it forms a pair of body-hugging harnesses. HW makes another quick gesture and the cord retracts, yanking them high up along the sheer, shadowy surface. A few seconds later, the Banana Guards come barreling through the door with their spears at the ready. Finding nothing more than a dark and empty courtyard ahead, they lower their weapons and glance about themselves in confusion.

“Okay, who’s turn is it to be leader for the night? Number 46, wasn’t it?”

One of the guards raises their hand. “Yeah, that’s me. Okay, let’s see…how about we, uh, look around the yard for a little while? If we don’t find anything, we can go inside for a snack break and try again later.”

A quiet murmur of agreement runs through the group, one of whom whispers _“I love snacks and breaks together”_ to the guard standing next to him. They then quickly pair off and start their search around the exercise equipment, completely oblivious to the perpetrators hanging right above their heads.

_“See? Told you that you’re in good hands.”_

_“Yeah, nice save._ _I thought we were busted for sure.”_ The young hero sways about unsteadily within his harness while he attempts to find purchase against the wall. As he swings, his butt bumps up against the front of Huntress’ hips. _“Oops, sorry, Hun.”_ He glances down at the Banana Guards milling about. _“How long do you think they’ll be around for? We could probably do it down there once they leave.”_

_“I don’t think we really need to wait that long…”_

Finn feels Huntress clasp her hands firmly around his waist then steer him into position directly in front of her pelvis.

_“W-What’re you up to, Hun?”_

_“Just a little something that I’ve been saving for the occasion.”_

A faint yellow glow lights up the tip of the nymph’s index finger. She brings it down to just above her mound and traces a small, circular glyph there. At once, a large growth of dark-green flesh sprouts out from its perimeter, growing and fattening until it sculpts itself into an extremely familiar shape right before Finn’s eyes. A trickle of sweat breaks out along his brow as he takes it in.

Dick. His girlfriend has a dick. And not just any old dick; this one positively looms over his butt cheeks, a good deal longer and thicker than his own, complete with a fat set of testicles below. The surface of the shaft, too, is studded with small, blunt-looking spikes which lead up to a flared and dripping cockhead. It’s intimidating to say the least. The wicked leer on Huntress’ face is not doing much to help reassure Finn, either.

She gives her new tool a cursory stroke. _“Mnh. What’s the matter, Finn? It’s not like you’ve never seen a set of twig and berries before.”_

_“D-Definitely no magic ones. None with spikes, either.”_

_“Don’t worry.”_ She presses down on one of the little nubs. It sinks under her touch _“They’re spongey, not hard.”_ She pauses, looking at him with concern. _“Is it too much? I admit I was starting to get carried away in the moment. We don’t have to do it if you’re not into this sort of thing.”_

 _“_ **N-**! _”_ Finn nearly lets his voice out at full volume but manages to catch himself. _“I mean, uh, no. I’m cool with it. Really cool. But…you’re not going to just slam that up my butt, are you?”_

_“Of course not. Here: one more quick spell.”_

Huntress’ fingers start to glow again. Grabbing a handful of his right butt cheek, she spreads him open and taps him right on his lower entrance. Right away, something warm and fluid permeates his insides. It feels…soothing. Incredibly so. And it doesn’t simply dissipate as he expects. Instead, the sensation seems to settle within him, like the comfortable heat of a hot tub. Finn gives an indulgent sigh and wiggles his butt.

 _“Good, isn’t it? My own special blend of magic lube. Now, you’re clean as a whistle and slick as Slime Princess.”_ She takes her cock in hand and gives Finn’s ass a small smack with it. _“You want it, champ?”_

Finn bites down on his lip. He glances down at the Banana Guards as they continue to work their way around the courtyard just a few meters below, completely oblivious. His heart hammers, but his dick gives an eager twitch. _“Mhm.”_

_“Good boy. Oh, and the safety phrase is ‘wizards rule’.”_

At this, Huntress bucks her hips and starts to ease her cockhead into her boyfriend’s rear. Finn chokes back a loud groan as his little ring of muscle parts way and slowly stretches out to accommodate the unfamiliar intrusion. Mercifully, the magical lube works like a charm, allowing the tip to pop right in after only a bit of resistance. He clamps down hard as the ridge passes through. 

_“Glob. You are freaking tight, Finn.”_ Huntress mutters through gritted teeth. She widens her stance along the wall and pushes out against it to bury herself deeper.

“ _Can’t say I_ _*ah* do this kinda *unf* stuff often. Or ever.”_

She leans over and whispers directly into his ear: _“Do you liiike it?”_

The young adventurer goes rigid as he feels the blunt spikes along his girlfriend’s shaft start to rake across his insides. His tongue lolls out of his mouth. _“Yesh.”_

_“Magnifique.”_

Inch by inch, the nymph gradually works her way forward until nearly all of her length is sheathed snugly within him. HW lets it sit for a few moments, allowing her boyfriend a bit of time to acclimate to his first experience on the receiving end. Even so, all the little spasms and contractions rippling across her cock suggest that he’s more than ready to get things rolling. She pushes him forward.

Finn whimpers under his breath as Huntress moves him. It feels as though the spikes are dragging his hole along with them as they slip back out. He can’t deny that he enjoys it, though. His thoughts are so completely caught up in a spiraling kaleidoscope of overlapping sensations that it’s quickly becoming impossible to orient himself within it all.

So, instead of fighting, he gives in.

 _“Do it *huf* hard.”_ He grunts. _“Please.”_

Huntress grins, pushing him along until only the tip of her head remains inside. _“Well, since you asked so nicely...”_

She grabs him by both wrists and slams him back down upon her rod, bottoming out inside of him completely. Stars fill Finn’s vision and he feels a spurt of precum sail out into the air in front of him. It takes every last remnant of self-restraint not to simply howl his delight into the open night sky. Instead, another tinny squeak escapes his throat. The cute noise only galvanizes HW further; at which point, she _really_ starts to lay into her boyfriend with an explosion of pounding thrusts.

Finn’s eyes roll into the back of his head. Each slam of her hips sends his butt (and any coherent thoughts left in his head) bouncing to a fresh refrain of scarcely muffled yelps and hums. Luckily, the Banana Guards had progressed further into the courtyard by this time and were now out of earshot. It presents an added risk in that the guards wouldn’t have to look as far up to catch sight of their shameless display. But such concerns are practically immaterial to the lovers while they lose themselves to the moment.

Another minute or two of rough pounding and the hard ridge of his girlfriend’s cockhead suddenly hits upon an angle that rolls her thick length right over a certain sweet spot inside him. Raw peaks of ecstasy hammer across the young hero’s nerves, forcing an airy gasp from his heaving chest. He won’t last much longer. And if he knew anything about how much a dick tended to twitch before unloading, Huntress wasn’t too far behind either. Her thrusts are starting to lose their rhythm, too, becoming increasingly frenetic and wild on each pass.

A voice chimes up from below. It’s Banana Guard 46.

“Anyone see the intruder yet?”

A slew of “no’s” answer back.

“Okay. Everyone head back in. I’m gonna go tell the other watches to be on the lookout. We’ll pick back up the search in an hour.”

The guards fall into single-file and start marching toward the courtyard entrance. Not one among them is any the wiser of the duo.

 _“F-Finn…”_ Huntress grunts in warning.

_“I wanna *ah* feel it, Hun. Inshide. I can take a-anything *oh* you can give me.”_

With an incredibly low and throaty growl, Huntress Wizard hugs her boyfriend tight and throws her full weight behind one last plunge. The vine suspending her gives a small crack as she lunges into him. And, oh, does Finn feel it: the nymph’s cock jumps and throbs as a long, hot rope of liquid smacks heavily across his inner walls. Several more come after, but the first impact is all Finn needs – his toes curl, his back arcs, and he humps forward. A thick strand of cum rockets out in front of him.

It sails away and, unbeknownst to Finn and HW, narrowly avoids hitting the face of a passing guard on its downward trajectory. Instead, it goes right over his head and lands behind him, leaving nothing but a barely noticeable spatter on the courtyard grounds as the rest of the guard tromp into the barracks. 

Alone again at last, Finn lets out a weak moan as the last tapering trickle of his girlfriend’s load deposits into him. It seeps in with the rest, topping off the warm pool sitting inside his guts. He holds a hand over his midsection in amazement at how full he feels. Huntress breathes a satisfied sigh into the back of his neck and slowly pulls herself out. Finn suppresses an impulse to whimper at the sudden emptiness her vacancy leaves within him. The feeling is quickly compounded as Huntress’ seed starts to run in gooey rivulets down his legs. The liquid possesses a color and consistency closer to that of tree sap rather than cum. He brings a few fingers over his gaping hole to staunch the flow a bit.

Behind him, HW grabs the back of his harness and launches another vine arrow that yanks them to the roof of the barracks. Finn collapses flat on his back, allowing himself to drain while the magical vines evaporate into nothing around them. Huntress sits down next to him and strokes his hair. 

“So, I think it’s safe to say that you enjoyed yourself back there.” She taps on the head of her dick and the flesh quickly melts back into her lap. A shiver runs up her spine and she chuckles. “Was it worth the extra leg work?”

“Yeah,” Finn blushes. “It really, _really_ was.” 

“Great! I’m so happy that you’re having a good time.”

“I am, Hun. You don’t need to worry about that.” Finn props himself up on his elbows and lets out another soft moan. A particularly large glob of Huntress’ seed plops out from his rear. “Uff. I hope you feel like waiting for the next one, though, cuz I don’t think I’ll be ready to go again for a while after all that.”

“Oh, yeah. Just a second.”

Huntress Wizard closes her eyes, murmurs something underneath her breath, and then taps a spot along her arm. A large purple mushroom with a yellow rim sprouts up from her touch.

“This energy shroom will cut your refractory period down to a few minutes. The only downside is that you might feel pretty hungover come morning.” She plucks it from her skin and offers it to the young hero. “But we could just wait it out for a bit if you don’t feel comfortable eating it.”

With a shrug, Finn takes the fungus and pops it into his mouth. There’s a slightly alkaline taste to the cap as he chews, but it’s unoffensive otherwise. Swallowing, he feels a small jolt to his system and, suddenly, his post-orgasmic sluggishness vanishes without a trace.

“Wow.”

“Pretty great, huh? I’d use them all the time if the spell wasn’t a daily use.”

“I’ll say. I feel great!” 

“Awesome.” A sly grin spreads itself across Huntress Wizard’s face. “You know what we’ve gotta do next, right?”

“Glob.” Finn huffs. “I can guess. But do we have to?”

She reaches down, offering a hand to help her boyfriend to his feet. Her grin widens. “Oh, we do. And it’s going to be fun.”


	3. Chapter 3

Finn had guessed correctly.

He sighs in resignation from his position on Huntress Wizard’s back as she scales the side of the tower that contains Princess Bubblegum’s sleeping chambers. Once again, he feels a nagging doubt in the back of his mind. It urges him to speak up as the voice of reason – to avert course and retreat before it was too late. Finn ignores it. He already had his chance to back out. All he could do now was try to enjoy the moment with his girlfriend, come what may. They would face whatever consequences, if any, together.

He snuggles in closer against the wood nymph and plants a kiss on the side of her neck.

“Someone’s awfully affectionate.” She comments, glancing sideways at him without breaking her ascent up the vine. “No objections? This’ll be a lot riskier than fooling some rando Banana Guards. If I had as many enemies as Bubblegum, I’d sleep with at least one eye open.”

“Yeah, I know. We just haven’t had much downtime yet. And you know how much I love to cuddle between sessions.” 

“Aw. Don’t fret, sweet Finn. We’ll have plenty of cuddle time once we’re back at my place. Or in a dungeon cell. Whichever comes first.” 

Making their way to the bottom of one of the open radius windows, Huntress and Finn silently pull themselves up to the lip of the sill and peak into the princess’ bedroom.

Surprisingly, a light is still on inside. Over at Princess Bubblegum’s vanity in the far-left corner of the room floats none other than Marceline. The vampire queen is clad in nothing but a pair of boxers (with little black bats on them) and a large pair of headphones. A curly black cord runs down between her cleavage and over to an old portable record player. Heaps of albums are strewn out in messy piles all around it.

More importantly, Marceline’s eyes are shut tight as she thrashes her head along to an inaudible tune. Her fingers are, likewise, busy plucking along the strings of an imaginary guitar. The undead girl appears far too busy jamming out to notice much of anything in her immediate surroundings.

Shifting their gaze to the right, they find Princess Bubblegum asleep in her bed. She isn’t facing them, so there’s not much indication outside the steady rise and fall of her covers. In any case, they’d arrived at the exact moment that both occupants had decided to let their guards down. And Huntress Wizard was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She mantles over the sill and springs into the room. Acting quickly, she lets Finn off her back and pulls him into the bathroom immediately on their left. As they pass through, she gently angles both sections of the door until only a thin crack remains ajar behind them – just enough so that neither Marceline nor Princess Bubblegum would likely remember what position they’d left them in if they happened to look over. With the minor preparations complete, Huntress flashes Finn a smokey look as she proceeds to the center of the darkened room. She plops her butt down onto the pink tiled floor, leans back, and opens her thighs up. The nymph then trails a hand leisurely down through her cleavage and over her trim abs until she reaches the curve of her mound. She cups it in the palm of her hand and gives herself a firm rub before finally spreading her labia out with two fingers.

_“Alright. Let’s get to it.”_

Finn hesitates. The small lance of ambient light emanating from the crack in the door behind is cast upon the mirror directly across from him, breaking around the top of his silhouette. It’s a blunt reminder of just how tenuous their hiding spot actually is. Nevertheless, any lingering qualms he holds vanish as he catches sight of the other half of the line. It runs between his legs and lands in a bold white stripe right up against Huntress’ open honeypot. The pink flesh on display glistens with a liquid, pearl-like luster against their surroundings. As though entranced, Finn steps up to her beautiful naked form and kneels down. He looks directly into her eyes.

She meets his gaze with a wry expression. _“Well? Don’t keep me in suspense, hero.”_

Wordlessly, Finn pushes against the center of her chest, gently guiding his girlfriend down until she lies flat on her back. He then plants both hands on either side of the nymph’s head. She, in turn, wraps her legs around the small of his back and uses the extra leverage to tilt her hips upwards until the tip of his cockhead barely kisses her outer lips.

Finn drives his hips forward, parting her flower. Hot and smooth – he slides into Huntress Wizard’s silky, tight depths until their pubic mounds collide with a quiet smack of flesh on flesh. A small satisfied grunt empties out of Finn’s throat. Below, Huntress’ answers him with a pleasant hum. She releases her labia and brings both hands up to Finn’s face, caressing his cheeks while they stare lovingly into each other’s eyes. Her boyfriend offers her a sweet smile as he leans down and pins her in a passionate kiss. Huntress reciprocates all too eagerly, rolling her tongue in time with his as they get a taste of each other’s lips. She squeeze her legs a little harder around his waist to pull him just a few more greedy centimeters inside.

Taking the not-so-subtle hint, Finn starts to ease himself back out of Huntress’ depths. He makes sure, though, to grind the ridge of his head against the top of her clenching walls as he does so (a little payback for his poor butt, earlier). The nymph’s eyes flutter and she lets out a muffled moan into his mouth. He pulls out almost completely, adding a few teasing saws to the spot right behind her entrance, before sinking his length back down in full. 

Huntress lets out a harsh breath and throws her arms over her boyfriend’s back. Finn repositions himself, moving up until the bottom of his thighs are pressing down on her own. Practically sitting on her ass, now, the young adventurer hooks her in another lip-lock and starts to pound away.

 _“Glob.”_ Huntress whispers as they break their kiss. _“F-Finn *mmn* you’re gonna *nff* gonna pull me inside out if you keep that up.”_

_“Hey, at least mine doesn’t have spikes.”_

_“Ooh, oh Finn, please don’t give me any ideas. I might not be able to stop *ahn* stop myself from tinkering with your awesome dick once I get started.”_

Finn gives an airy giggle and continues to plow into his love. Though, he does let up his pace just a tad as he switches focus to a few of Huntress’ other sensitive spots, starting with her breasts. The neglected little handfuls bounce about wantonly with each plunge, dark-green nipples peeking out in clear need of direct stimulation. He grabs both and kneads them, occasionally rolling the stiff buds between his fingers in between squeezes. At the same time, Finn begins to trace a delicate path of nibbles and kisses down along his girlfriend’s jawline, her neck, and collarbone.

The nymph’s mind swims with pleasure. She can hardly offer Finn anything in return as he ravishes her so completely on multiple fronts at once. All she can do is writhe, gasp, and hum as quietly as she possibly can beneath him. She supposes it’s fair, though. After all, she already had her way with him on their last round.

Huntress Wizard is so lost against Finn’s ministrations, in fact, that even her heightened hearing doesn’t catch what is happening just on the other side of the bathroom door:

Princess Bubblegum tosses underneath her covers, holding her eyes shut as she attempts to will herself to sleep. It’s not working in the slightest; it hasn’t been for the last half-hour or so. She sighs heavily as she opens her eyes and sits up in her bed. Across from her, Marceline is floating with her heels propped up on her vanity, nodding along to a record. The Vampire Queen notices her girlfriend’s movement in the mirror. She lifts her headset and hangs it over her neck as she turns to face her.

“Can’t sleep, Pee-Boe?”

“No. That call from the Banana Guards has got me on edge. Why would someone try to break into the barracks? And who’s skilled enough to get past all of my security without being noticed?”

“No offense to your BGs, Bonnie, but those dudes can barely find their own butts on a good day. I bet a few of them were getting bored or sleepy and just thought they saw something.” A playful smile crosses her lips. “But I could help take your mind off of it, if you’d like.” Marceline punctuates her offer by forming a V-sign at her lips and slipping her long tongue through it. She waggles her eyebrows and flicks the forked tip about suggestively.

Princess Bubblegum snorts and rolls her eyes. “It’s a tempting offer, Mar-Mar, but I think I’ll opt for a hot shower instead.”

The undead girl pouts and returns to her records. “Fine, party pooper. Bathroom’s all yours.”

With a yawn, PB pulls her covers off and slides out of bed. She pads towards the door, idly scratching her armpit as she goes.

Back in the bathroom, Finn suddenly freezes mid-thrust and looks up at the mirror. Something is blocking the light coming through the crack in the door. The handle jiggles.

 _“Scrit.”_ Finn whispers.

Huntress Wizard reacts immediately. She throws both arms and legs out, causing a vine arrow to shoot out from each limb. They pin to the top of the walls – two over the mirror and two over the door – and then contract, snapping both Finn and Huntress up against the ceiling while still locked together. Once there, the ends of the vines wrapped around Huntress’ limbs weave themselves into a comfortable, hammock-like sling underneath them. The entire process takes little more than a second, so nothing but a dark and empty floor greets Princess Bubblegum as soon as she opens the door.

The princess yawns again and flips on the light switch. Even as the bathroom bursts into light, the relative height of its walls serve as the couple’s saving grace, allowing them to remain just outside of Bubblegum’s view as she plods over to the bathtub. Finn’s eyes grow to the size of dinnerplates, mouth agape, as his one-time crush begins to slowly shed her nightgown.

A gleeful smile crosses Huntress’ face as she feels Finn’s cock give an eager jump inside her in response to their new participant.

_‘Grob. This is turning out even better than I could’ve hoped!’_

She hugs her boyfriend tight and starts to slowly and, above all, quietly rock herself up and down his length. Finn’s entire body trembles, unable to let out so much as a sigh at each hot, honeyed caress of HW’s insides with his boss standing so achingly close by. Worse yet, he can’t tear himself away from Princess Bubblegum as she finally discards the rest of her PJs, baring the plump curves of her pink breasts and mound to them in full. 

The candy monarch gives a slight stretch, raising her arms high overhead, before leaning in past the shower curtain. The hiss of the shower head fills the bathroom, which Finn uses to mask a harsh exhale. Huntress Wizard is not letting up in the slightest beneath him. The heavy clatter of water against the porcelain tub only emboldens her efforts. Even as Princess Bubblegum steps inside the curtain, Finn can still clearly see over it. He watches as she faces the stream with her eyes closed. The burgundy water rolls over her in sheets, providing her bare body a shimmering, melty sheen made all the more vivid underneath the bathroom lights. Her pink, rosy flesh also darkens in a full-body flush against the heat of the water. Clouds of steam and condensation start to coalesce along the walls and ceiling.

As the room heats up, sweat flows freely between Finn and Huntress Wizard. The two anoint themselves in one another, breathing deeply of their combined scents while they instinctively rub and grind their slickened flesh together. Princess Bubblegum voice picks up in a buoyant hum from below. She takes a bar of soap from the shower rack and proceeds to lather across her upper body, taking particular care around the back of her neck, her armpits, and the underside of her breasts. The suds swish and run in white foamy rills that hug the soft contours of her stomach, crotch, and legs before emptying out into the drain at her feet.

Memories from years ago come roaring to the forefront of Finn’s mind as he watches. Countless awkward boners and wet dreams; adolescent daydreams of naked pink gum girls dancing about in his head; his first forays into masturbation – Princess Bubblegum had always stood at the very root of his sexual awakening. And now here she stands, completely bare for the first time before him as he’s balls deep in his girlfriend. What would she do if she suddenly looked up at him? What would he do or even say, if anything at all? It was dizzying and intoxicating to even imagine: a brain-scrambling rush of pleasure, dread, humiliation, and lust that thrums across his every nerve.

He can’t endure it any longer.

Huntress almost lets out a yelp as Finn suddenly captures her in a bearhug. She looks up at him questioningly and, for the first time that night, the nymph starts to feel a little nervous. Something primal is awake in her boyfriend’s expression: his gaze is bleary with impatience, lips pulled up tight over gritted teeth like the start of a snarl as his broad chest weighs down upon hers. His grip tightens and she shudders against it. Could it be that maybe – just maybe – she might’ve pushed things a bit too far this time?

The young hero draws his hips back, readying to absolutely rut the ever-loving-sap out of his girlfriend when a shriek erupts from below them. The pair freeze and the wild look in Finn’s face evaporates.

 _‘Oh Glob, she saw us.’_ Finn thinks as an icy tendril of terror runs down into the pit of his stomach. _‘This is it; it’s all over.’_

“Marceline!”

With a shared blink of surprise, Finn and Huntress Wizard chance a peak over the shower curtains to see Princess Bubblegum half-turned around, glaring down at her royal tush. After a moment, Marceline fades in from invisibility. The vampire queen is crouched in the tub behind her, naked. She flashes a cheeky, fang-filled grin up at her girlfriend as she sinks her fingers into PB’s butt and spreads the doughy mounds apart. 

“Hehe. Busted.”

“Marcy, I told you: not now. I’m _way_ too tired to return the favor.”

“Relax, Bon-Bon. You don’t have to lift a finger. Just let me do my job.”

She leans in, sandwiching her face between the candy monarch’s buns as her long tongue runs down the remainder of her crack. It snakes through the space between her thighs and then curves upward to lap in gentle circles on the outside of her muff.

Princess Bubblegum leans over with her hands griping the edge of the tub. She closes her eyes and groans.

“I swear *nh* you are such a sneaky little t-tranch, Marcy.”

Marceline forms a second tongue alongside her busy one to reply: “Ooh! Pulling out the spicy language already, Pubs? I must be doing something awfully right, then.”

“If you’ve still got a tongue to talk, then you can put that one to work too.” She wags her butt imperiously before the vampire’s face.

“Your funeral, _Princess_.”

Marceline coils her second tongue around the length of its twin in a long, corkscrew pattern. She then feeds the tips of the two wet muscles straight into PB’s slit, making sure to swirl and wriggle them around as much as possible as they bore up into her core.

“HNNNGAHH!”

Princess Bubblegum’s eyes roll up into her head as her face collapses in a sloppy mask of euphoria. Snickering, Marceline stands up and drapes herself across her lover’s back while her tongues grow in length to continue relentlessly drilling in and out of the gum girl’s snatch. She reaches around with one hand to paw at PB’s boobs while the other drifts down to tease at her girlfriend’s stiff clit.

“Grod! *OH!* Mar-Marceline! Please, don’t stop!” 

Huntress Wizard smiles down at the two of them. While it would’ve been a treat to see the royal couple go all the way to completion, she is ever mindful of the rapidly shrinking window in which to make their escape undetected. Reluctantly, she grabs hold of the webbing below her and then whispers directly into her boyfriend’s ear: _“Hold on tight. And don’t yell.”_

Though his attention is bolted to the _intensely_ sapphic scene below, Finn still tightens his hug at her command. His lips part in the muted beginning of a question: _“Wh-?”_

He doesn’t get to finish.

Huntress Wizard dispels the two vines above the bathroom mirror and their little sling drops like a pendulum. Finn would have shouted had his girlfriend not preemptively clapped her free hand over his mouth mid-fall. As soon as they pass through the door on the downswing, HW dispels the rest of the vines, flinging them back out into the bedroom. They flip through the air, still locked together in a tight hug, and land with a bounce atop Princess Bubblegum’s bed. Huntress is sprawled out below Finn, her legs locked around the small of his back. She rolls her hips and grazes the edge of her labia over the tip of his liberally leaking cockhead. His face twists in a needy grimace.

 _“Now,”_ She whispers, batting her eyelashes at him, _“I think you were just about to finish things off before.”_

Finn’s switch is immediately flipped. He grabs his girlfriend’s wrists, pinning her down hard against the frilly pink covers as he unceremoniously crashes his hips into hers. The wood nymph gasps. It’s so rough and sudden that it forces a gush of fresh nectar from her with an audibly wet slap. Hopefully, their two friends in the other room were still too preoccupied to take notice of any extra sounds they were about to make.

She has no time to give their volume any added consideration, however. Finn, anxious for release, unleashes a barrage of rapid-fire thrusts upon the horny sorceress. His piston-like movements stir and churn her insides up until she feels even more honey start to slosh out from every little seam left between his cock and her clenching, tightly milking walls. HW holds on for dear life against her boyfriend’s unrelenting assault. Her fingernails dig into him, leaving long red marks over his sweat-slick back muscles.

More screams of delight echo from within the bathroom, spurring the Champion of Ooo onward. At the same time, he leans down and plants several kisses between Huntress’ breasts, then trails them up along her neck and cheek. As their flushed, panting faces come within a hair's breadth of each other, the love-drunk couple lock eyes before gradually sinking into another passionate kiss. And it’s here, humping away like a pair of wild animals atop PB’s bedspread, that Finn feels the tingling crawl of orgasm for the third time.

 _“Hun…”_ He murmurs, separating from their kiss. _“Can’t hold out. G-_ gonna _*ha* do it soon.”_

 _“Cool. I’m *uf* I’m there, too. Fill me up, stud.”_

Finn nods and gives HW another quick kiss before he presses his head into the crook of her neck. Sweat pouring down his face, he sets his jaw and buries himself as deep as he can go. With a grunt, his balls tense as the tickle of pressure at his cocktip erupts with a series of twitches more powerful and satisfying than he’d ever known. Long jets of cum dash across the far wall of the nymph’s womb, filling her up completely and then some (were he not racked with pleasure, Finn would have correctly attributed the astonishing quantity of seed to the magical effects of the energy mush). The sensation of Finn’s dense, virile load packing into her core brings Huntress to her own climax in short order. She clamps down across his still spasming length and, with a smothered cry, lets out a gush of sweet-smelling liquid over his thighs. Finn continues to cum unabated for several more seconds until, at last, the ropey stream tapers off. A few last pearls of seed roll out of his tip to join with the excess leaking down the cleft between his balls and HW’s backside. 

_“H-Holy stuff…”_ Finn whispers.

Huffing and gasping at the aftershocks of ecstasy, the pair lie spent against one another, about ready to drift off into the afterglow together. They are quickly reminded of their situation, however, when they hear the water in the bathroom shut off. The loud cries of the two royals have ceased. Quickly arriving at the same conclusion, the young lovers extract themselves and beat a hasty retreat towards the window they’d entered from. As they climb down onto the vine arrow still planted below the sill, they hear the bathroom door ease open, followed by Marceline’s smug voice.

“So, that tucker you out, Bonnibel?”

“Yeah…yeah, it did. Thanks, Marcy. Though, I’d appreciate a little extra warning next time you decide to add any additional appendages to the mix. I’m going to be sitting weird for the next day or two.” 

“Noted. How about we curl up on the bed? I’ll make sure you fall sound asleep in no time.”

Princess Bubblegum lets out a wide yawn. “That sounds lovely.” 

There’s a squeak of a mattress, a rustle of sheets, and then a pregnant pause.

“Uh…hey, Bon?”

“Yeah, Mar?”

“You probably wanna doublecheck that you got all my load out of you. It feels like you might’ve leaked some on the sheets.”

“ _Verflucht!_ I thought I got it all. Just a sec, I’ll go grab a towel.”

Finn and Huntress Wizard share a silent snicker as they start to repel down the side of the tower. Once they are a bit further down, Huntress stops climbing and motions towards her boyfriend below. Finn pauses and looks up at her – a mistake, as it’s also the moment a large glob of his load happens to trickle out of Huntress’ slit and splash down right across his face.

 _“Gah! Pft!”_ He sputters and wipes it away. _“Hun! Watch the flip out!”_

 _“Whoops! Sorry, dude.”_ Huntress Wizard apologizes, clasping her thighs a little tighter. _“You crammed so much into me that it’s hard to keep it all inside.”_

She slides further down the vine until she’s standing on his shoulders. 

_“Here: grab on and I’ll get us to my place.”_

Hoping nothing else of his decides to land on his head, Finn takes hold of the nymph’s ankles. The vine disappears and, for a few seconds, the pair fall freely through the night air. There’s a quick succession of loud cracks and, suddenly, Huntress’ giant hawk form spreads her wings out above him. They soar off, Finn’s long golden locks whipping loose upon the wind as they clear the rooftops and walls of the Candy Kingdom, and out toward the Dark Forest.

* * *

Huntress Wizard puts down just outside her front door and cracks back to her usual appearance just as Finn’s feet touch the ground. She slides down his back but does not dismount her boyfriend quite yet. Instead, the nymph curls her arms and legs over his shoulders and hips in a piggy-back position. She leans in against Finn and kisses him on the cheek.

“Take us inside, my good Finn. As Ooo’s official reigning champs of covert copulation, we shall celebrate by rehydrating, snuggling, and getting a good night’s sleep.” She waves her hand and the thick branches comprising the door part way before them.

“I’m up for all of the above, H-Dubs, but I’m also pretty sure that we’re the _only_ people in Ooo who have ever tried for that title.” Finn remarks with a grin as he totes his girlfriend into the soft glow of her tree house. 

“You don’t know that for sure. There could be people doing it constantly just outside your field of vision. Even now.”

“If that’s true, then we wouldn’t really be the champs, would we?”

“Hmm, I guess so. Let’s leave it as an informal title for now, then.”

At this, Huntress leaves Finn’s back. She grabs two bone cups from one of the many recesses along the walls and then dips them both into the fountainhead of the little stream that crosses her floor.

“Here:” she says, passing one of the brimming containers into her boyfriend’s hand, “quench yourself.”

He takes it and Huntress knocks hers back, catching some in her mouth while allowing the excess to spill over her chin and down her front. Finn joins his girlfriend along the side of the stream, though he takes comparatively measured gulps of his drink. The two lovers are quiet for a time, content to lounge around and partake of the cool, sweet waters while they gradually wind down from all the excitement of their little outing. Once it’s clear that they’ve had their fill, however, Huntress takes Finn wordlessly by the hand and leads him into her bedroom.

There, on the other side of the mossy portiere, Huntress Wizard lies down on the soft dirt floor. She pats the spot next to her in open invitation to her boyfriend. Finn takes it and the two adventurers cuddle up into each other’s warm embrace. Finn is first to break the comfortable silence between them.

“Thanks, HW. You really gave it your all to push me out of my comfort zone tonight. And you were right; it was really scary, but even more fun. Everything felt way more, uh, _intense_ than usual.”

“Always happy to push a few of your buttons, Finn. And show you a few more you might not have known about.” She runs her fingers through his bangs. “Hey, maybe we should make this a regular thing for us. Each week we could take turns exploring some of our wilder fantasies together. Would you be up for something like that?”

“I think…I think I’d actually like that a whole lot.”

“Mn. Can’t wait to see what kind of itch I can scratch for you, then.”

They press in close against each other and exchange an adoring kiss. Before they drift off to sleep, Huntress Wizard speaks up again.

“Oh, and FYI I wasn’t joking about those mutant whip scorpions earlier. I do actually need to go clear out a whole hive of them tomorrow. I won’t force you to come along, but I could really use the extra help.”

Finn groans and tilts his head towards hers. “Ffffine. I’ll help.”

Huntress Wizard chuckles and plants one final kiss in the middle of his forehead. “I love you, my good, sweet Finn.”

“Me too, Hun. Me too.”


End file.
